pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Mode (PGW)
This article describes a Pixel Gun World content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun 3D, see Chat Mode (PG3D). The Chat System is a feature in the game where players can chat during a match and at the Map Selection. In Pixel Gun World, the chat is a lot more complex, because it has more features than the one in Pixel Gun 3D. Description The chat system is a feature in both Pixel Gun games that allows players to communicate during a match (it is possible to communicate in Pixel Gun World, when your current screen provides the Map Selection). The chat is an open channel meaning all players will see the same chat messages (except private messages sent from one player to another, and clan messages if a player isn't in a clan). The chat has censorship, however, it is not as effective as many other games chat systems. In the chat, players' names are color coded. * Your own messages will appear in Light Green. and other players' messages will appear in White. * Private Messages you sent to others or sent to you will appear in Green. * Clan Messages you sent to others or sent to others will appear in Light Blue. Chat Mode In chat mode, people's names will appear at the top left followed by their message. The list will continue downwards until it reaches the bottom of the screen at which point you will have to scroll through the messages. The chat log will not disappear over time, unless if it reaches 40-50 messages. Note that when you are not in the chat interface people's messages will still appear at the left of your screen but disappear if more and more chat messages appear. Features There are several features exclusive to the PGW chat system. All of these features are not in the Pixel Gun 3D chat! Chatroom Types * General: A normal chatroom which contains messages (Of course, except the Private and Clan messages from other players to other players). Private and Clan Messages sent by/to you are included. * Private: Your very own private chatroom which contains all of the Private Messages sent by/to you. * Clan (only appears if you are in a clan): Your very own clan chatroom which contains all of the Clan Messages sent by/to you. Clan chatroom is basically a private chatroom with your clanmates only. Options * Disabling/Enabling System Messages. * Disabling/Enabling the receipt of private messages during the battlefield. Profile Actions (clicking on a player's name). * Viewing Profile. * Private Messaging. * Inviting a player to your Clan (if you have one). Miscellaneous * Commands: /tell (private messaging), /mute (muting players, staff only), /ban (banning players, staff only). * System Messages: They usually say "System: 'USERNAME' (dis)connected." * Service Messages: Usually, they either say "Service: USERNAME is offline." (if you privately messaged to an offline player) or "Service: USERNAME is muted by STAFF NAME". * '''Rare: '''Administrator Messages: With an orange color, they usually say if a new weapon event came up. Unimplemented * Privately muting another user. Category:Other Category:Removed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Pixel Gun World